Wild For To Hold
by Battlefield Angel
Summary: Well, since everything else I've written can now be classified as AU, I supposed I'd better update Kate's foray into Potterdom
1. Introducing Otis Padric Mac Cumhail

Wild for to Hold  
Since all my other stuff is now sadly AU, I thought I might cook up something that agrees with canon. I've introduced at least one new character, and some new situations... I'm removing the action from Hogwarts, in order to more fully develop a fully American aspect of the magical world. I am of course, going to include my favorites, such as Traveller and Orion, the ghosts; along with Gwen's... disagreements with the Salem establishment. So, meet Cousin Otis, a charming addition to my own personal characters, who might even be joining in on some of my original stories on fictionpress.com. So here it is, the new and improved Kate Rhys in the world of Harry Potter,  
  
Wild For to Hold- Prologue Otis Padric Mac Cumhail took a swig of his whiskey, grimaced, decided he wanted something a little more tropical. Now it was just a toss up between a pina colada, margarita or a daiquiri.... Otis decided on a strawberry daiquiri, he didn't like tequila.  
The toucan flew over to perch on the blender as it mixed up the ice, strawberries and rum. Otis had no clue why the damned bird liked the vibrations of the blender... He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Captain Jack was a souvenir of his trip to Belize. He stroked the head of the bright orphaned bird and fed the creature a strawberry. Jack preferred melon, but took the treat with the equanimity of long consideration.  
"Yes, yes, and you're a feather headed bird brain and you know it." Otis said to Jack and set him on his shoulder. Otis opened the blender and poured out his drink.  
  
"Ah now, and that'll be much better. Want some, Cap'n?" Jack blinked. Otis laughed at the bird. Then the fire erupted. Gwendolyn Rhys's head was in the center of it.  
"And sure it is a vision of loveliness that meets my sight. How are you, Cousin Gwen? Ana is in New York, did you know?"  
"I know. Otis, I have a favor to ask you."  
"To ask me? Now, Gwen, You've my allegiance as the head of the clan... Bloody strange too, the male grandchild of MacCumhail deferring to the female...."  
Gwen cut him off "Privilege of descent of the eldest child. Besides, most of the fair folk hold with matrilineal inheritance."  
"And so on and so forth... What is't you're wanting, Gwen me darling?"  
"Merely use of the apartment above Cariad's. And occasional use of your birds."  
"Me birds?"  
"Yes, for long distance mail. To Britain."  
"Why in the world would you need Captain Jack and Rodrigo or Bianca?" Rodrigo and Bianca were rare hyacinth macaws, Bianca even more rare as she was albino. Otis had gotten them from a recent trip to Rio de Janeiro.  
"It's important, Otis. I've... someone hiding out at Cannon Hill. But he can obviously not use the birds we keep here. It's only by the grace of the gods he hasn't been caught. Kate isn't even in on it."  
"Your lass is in the dark? I'm shocked." 


	2. Two Years Later

Two Years later...  
  
"Otis Padric Mac Cumhail!" The voice that spoke his name rang out, a clarion call. Kate Rhys. No other person could make his name sound like a millstone round his neck.  
"Ah, tis an angel that calls me."  
"Angel? Bah. Get out here you red-headed layabout!"  
"In case you hadn't noticed, Katie, I am out here." Otis deliberately dropped the hated nickname.  
"And don't call me Katie unless you want to be drop-kicked across the battlefield."  
"Yes, Independence." Otis muttered. Kate stuck her tongue out and ambled behind the bar and snagged a butterbeer.  
"You are paying for that, you know," Otis inquired Kate merely turned on the CD player with a smile. Wild guitar riffs filled the air.  
"Gwen's coming in. She's got guests.... wants to give 'em the closest thing they'll find to a Brit pub in the wilds of 'Americay'. Definitely wizard types. I only got a glimpse of 'em. One old guy, another about her age and a teenager. All men. 'It's like a bad movie...'" she sang along to the CD. "I like that song. Anywho, she sent me to let you know not to open up to the public tonight. And I'm needing to help you give the place proper ambience."  
"Child, you're too young to properly use such cynicism."  
"Shove it, Deputy Fife."  
"That's Officer Fife, to you. Now shall I be taking you into the station for... disorderly conduct and revolting manners?"  
  
"I'd turn you into a newt before you had a chance to even start the Miranda."  
"Sure and ye're right. You're a pain in the arse, but child you're a MacCumhail after me own heart."  
"And don't you forget it." The two were grinning at one another. Captain Jack flew to perch on Kate's shoulder and nibble on her hair. She stroked the smooth bright feathers.  
"C'mon. I know what music to use. Same stuff as what we play at Buy Bell Book & Candle. Plus some stuff from Gods & Generals. Gwen doesn't know that part. But I'll be hanged before I let her get away without givin' these Brits a reason why we beat their asses in two different wars."  
"Brigid help the man that falls in love with you, Katherine Arianrhod Rhys. He'll be run ragged by you and you're obsession with home."  
"Aye, and I wouldn't have a drop of that Irish blood you're always prating about if'n I didn't." She opened up the bag she carried in. It had the Buy Bell Book & Candle logo on the side. She set out a candelabra of wrought iron, twisted into fantastic shapes. Kate filled it with pure beeswax candles. The distinctive Cariad's Lanterns were filled with the same. CD's came out next. A few spells and Cariad's woodwork gleamed with old oak and dark cherry wood. The paintings were dusted and colors refreshed magically. They were all scenes from the battle of Gettysburg, as were many of the photos on the wall. Kate brought the scent of the battlefield into the restaurant, something not even Gwen would have thought up.  
Otis had to admit the girl had talent and creativity. At first glance, the pub was very British looking. It took closer inspection to realize that it wasn't at all. It had a distinctly American air, all given by the girl who decided to hang some flag festoons, Stars and Stripes, the Southern Cross, and, being a wicked child, the Irish Brigade flag. She winked at Otis as she did it.  
"There. How does it look, do you think?"  
"It's perfect. Your Aunt couldn'a find a fault. Thanks."  
"No problemo. Shall I start on dinner? Gwen said make it good and wholesome. I was thinking fresh bread, fried chicken, dumplin's. I brought vegetables and fruit from Cannon Hill. Vinegar pickles, green beans and baby potatoes. A fruit and cheese tray. I got some from the farmer's market. Very good and very sharp cheddar."  
"Sounds loverly. Now if you're wishin' let's make that dinner so Gwen can make herself up."  
"She's taking them on a tour of the battlefield. If she wanted it done properly, I should've done it."  
"Come into the kitchen, mavourneen. We'll whip up a dinner to knock their socks off."  
Kate smiled and Otis nodded. She wasn't beautiful, not like Gwen, but she was a proper elven child, mischievous as any pixie, and wild as a river in spring.  
When Gwen came with the three wizards, Kate made herself scarce. Otis served and retired when they had all their food. Then he and Kate proceeded to eavesdrop. Until Gwen decided that they needed more to drink.  
She opened the door and Kate and Otis toppled onto the floor of the restaurant. Kate scrambled up, looked down her nose at her aunt.  
"Katherine Arianrhod Rhys! Eavesdropping? For shame! And Otis, you're quite old enough to know better."  
"Too young to care, though, Gwen, m'darling."  
"Don't you pull your charming Irishman act on me Otis Padric Mac Cumhail!"  
"Now, Gwen, be reasonable. How were we supposed to find out what's going on when you wouldn't tell us?" Kate said, the image of complete control.  
"Don't you start. You're grounded."  
  
Those words had an immediate effect. "WHAT? It's the middle of the tourist season! You can't ground me! Do you have any idea what will happen if I'm not at the park daily to keep them in check?"  
"Or out of check, as is just as often the case?" Otis commented sotto voce.  
"Shut up. Some poor Muggle will wander out after dark, looking for ghosts, and they'll get a whole lot more than they bargained for! Then those damned scientists and sensationalist journalists will come, and the shop will be inundated, Cannon Hill will be surrounded by those media vultures, and it will all be your fault!" She was shouting now, punctuating each scenario with a furious stomp on the hardwood floor.  
Otis grinned and remarked to the other men on the opposite side of the room, "Oh, she's a hoot when she gets her dander up. I'd watch for flying crockery if I were you. Just wait till the two of 'em are shoutin' at one another. T'will look like a hurricane hit the place."  
Finally finished shouting at one another, Gwen motioned Kate over to the men. "Gentlemen, may I introduce you to the most precious possession Cannon Hill guards? Katherine Arianrhod Rhys. Kate, I would like you to meet Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter." Gwen's voice was tired. Kate looked up sharply, and then impulsively hugged her aunt.  
"Don't look so sad, Aunty! I was in a temper, you know I never mean what I say in a temper!"  
"I know, dearest. Me neither. Will you and Otis come out and finish dessert with us?" "Oh good, we made apple pie." When she said this, Kate winked at the boy. "I have a fondness for apple pie."  
After the dessert, Gwen motioned her relations to the piano.  
"Play for our guest, cariad." Gwen asked of Kate. Kate smiled her secret smile and stood.  
"And your preference, Madam?"  
  
"A little of each. Start with the piano, Otis can take the harp. The song from Gods & Generals, I think it's appropriate."  
Kate nodded and moved to the old upright piano in the corner. Otis moved to the bar and drew out the harp they kept at the pub.  
"Will ye be playing the uilleans, Gwen, mavourneen?" Otis asked.  
"I was going to head for the fiddle."  
  
"Just call us MacNamara's band." Kate laughed "I'll set the uilleans to playing for themselves."  
"Good, because I have every intention of letting you do the singin'" Otis said. Kate saluted and set the uillean pipes up. Then she sat at the piano, her long fingers caressing the old ivory keys. She let Otis set the pace with the harp, and then, as Gwen on the violin and her own fingers dancing on the piano keys, the real magic began as she began to sing. Though it was a new song, it had all the longing and feel of something old as the hills, and Kate's clear voice did the low and sweet alto vocals justice.  
Dumbledore wiped a tear from his blue eyes at the end, and the boy, Harry looked quite sad. Snape, to Kate's chagrin, appeared unmoved.  
"Something merry now, children."The old wizard with the silver beard called out, and Kate grinned. She began the rather pounding, stagey musical hall introduction to MacNamara's Band. Otis sang the first verse, with Kate joining in for the chorus and the second verse. When they were done, Kate enspelled the instruments to play of themselves, and whirled her cousin into a lively jig.  
"Well, Otis Padric, are ye ready to admit that I'm the better dancer?"  
  
"Katie darlin', if an I were to do that, then how would ye improve yerself?  
"Good point," She executed a difficult step, which took her breath for a moment, "But that doesn't negate the fact that I am better than you."  
"Give it a few years, me darlin', give it a few more years." They ended upon the same beat, heads thrown back, grinning at their audience.  
"A waltz to quiet us down, darlin'? I'll even let you dance with one of our guests... I need a drink." Otis said.  
"Getting' too old for this, MacCumhail?" Kate teased.  
"Sure, and I'm not a young sprite of a thing. And I never sassed me elders."  
  
"Horse hockey."  
"Here ye are, young fellow, see if you can keep up with this hellion. Good luck." Otis lifted Harry out of his seat and thrust Kate into his arms. She threw her head back and laughed.  
"If you could see your face. Don't mind MacCumhail, he's a frustrated comedian. Can you waltz?" She called out a phrase in Gaelic, and the music began to play in ¾ time. "This is my favorite Irish song. It's called Kathleen Mavourneen. If you aren't sure of the steps, just sway in time to the music. It's a nice, slow song... And I'm nearly out of breath, not that I'd admit it to MacCumhail."  
"Is he your Aunt's husband?" Harry finally ventured to say.  
"Otis? Married to Gwen!" Kate laughed at the notion, "No indeed. He's her cousin, his mother and my grandmother were sisters. But Otis is closer to my age than Gwen's. He's more like a big brother to me than a cousin. Here, I have an idea. If we can get Otis to agree, would you like to run around for a little bit, see more of the town and the fields? It's only nine, we've plenty of time.. most of the shops are open late in the summer."  
"I'd like that." 


End file.
